


Reaver and company

by Noslenjay



Category: Fallocaust Series - Quil Carter
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noslenjay/pseuds/Noslenjay
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ALL THE FALLOCAUST BOOKS!So the premise is that during the proxy/Bastian war in the last book (AGAI V3) the lads actually defeated all the bad guys (Bastian and the worms get absolutely destroyed... Yay!) and this is before Reaver does his little "let me blow Skyfall up" moment so basically everyone is fine and cute and the world is just healing now from the major "what the...?" that went down. Reaver and Killian are still going strong, and Jade and Elish are still doing their thing too.
Relationships: Elish Dekker/Jade Dekker, Elish Dekker/Killian Massey, Malachy Greystone/Reaver Merrick/Jade Dekker, Reaver Merrick/Killian Massey
Kudos: 5





	Reaver and company

We were standing in the elevator and I could see Killian faffing about with his hair in the reflection in front of us. He had been a nervous wreck all day, and I had quite enjoyed watching the countless times he banged his toes as he whizzed about, muttering under his breath about god knows what. To attempt to ease some of his stress he cleaned our entire apartment in the skyscraper. Twice. I wouldn’t have minded, but when I used the coffee table to prepare some drugs I was not impressed when he scowled at the residue I left behind. I happily licked it off the table, which earned me a huff as well as another scowl, this one had his lip twitching. When Killian was finished with it, that table had probably never been so clean in its entire existence. He changed his outfit three times. I think. He looked the same to me but I remember him saying “no this isn’t right, this isn’t formal enough, he’ll hate this” about three times, so unless he had another hissy fit while I was too high to pay attention, then it was three different outfits he tried on before settling on the last. His usual soapy aroma was quite strong, so I bet he had another shower before he got dressed, because the smell of soap from the shower he had this morning wouldn’t have lasted through all of his running around and flapping about. 

I don’t know why he was so nervous. Alright, so we hadn’t seen Jade and Elish since we won the war on the proxy worms a couple of weeks ago, meaning we hadn’t seen them to discuss the _incidents_. But those two were still happily in love, so it wasn’t like they were going to kill us. If anybody was going to kill Killian it would be me. But I was trying my best, which was really impressive for me by the way and really fucking hard, to be understanding of the situation. Killian had apologized probably about 600 times since we were reunited after I was saved from the proxy worms which Jade had so kindly fucked me over with, by not so kindly fucking me, and Malachy. Can’t forget Malachy. He would be there too tonight. He had been staying with Elish in their apartment. I doubted Elish was happy about this but there’s only so many times you could tell the kid to fuck off before you just gave up and ignored his buzzing. I wonder if Elish had given in and fucked the boy yet. I hoped not. I enjoyed his begging, it pissed Elish off to no end and lately I took great pleasure in the thought of King Silas’s golden boy being pissed off. 

Malachy had come down to our floor a few times and his company was appreciated. Killian had been excessively needy since he cheated on me and had been doing my head in with it. I told him it was all okay, that it’s in the past and I understood why he whored himself out (he hated it when I said it like that, which is why I always said it like that). But he was still seeking reassurance and trying to get me to show affection towards him. I fucked him most nights and let him lay in my arms, I don’t know what more he could want from me to be honest. Malachy would sit with me while I got high and we’d watch cartoons together, or read comics. He was jealous that Elish fucked his youngest brother before him so he liked to not-so-casually slip the threesomes he, Jade and I had into conversation whenever Killian was nearby. I always enjoyed the way his little face scrunched up and his ears turned a nice shade of red when he’d hear Malachy’s vivid recollection of events. I may enjoy torturing Killian but there were times when even I had to tell the kid to shut up. He had a very good memory, and had also really been paying attention at the door before me and Jade had noticed him, that’s for sure. 

“It looks fine, leave it alone or it’ll fall out.” I said to Killian, breaking the silence, which made him jump and clutch his hand to his chest.

“It won’t fall out, Reaver. I just want to make sure I look smart. This is the first time we have been invited to dinner with Elish and I don’t want him to think we’re Neanderthals.” He pushed the strand that fell over his face back behind his ear. It had grown a bit during the proxy/Bastian war and he looked a lot cuter like this. I wouldn’t tell him that though, obviously. 

“He already knows what we’re like, Killian. He must already think we’re Neanderthals.”

“You? Maybe. I’d like to think he thinks a bit more of me, though.” Just as Killian said this, he quickly realized he needed to backtrack. “I mean-”

“Don’t worry Killicat, I’m sure Elish thinks very highly of you by now. He does know you pretty intimately, after all.” Killian winced as I gave him a flat look before taking my eyes off of him and looking forward again, this time staring at my own reflection. Just as he opened his mouth to undoubtedly grovel, the elevator came to a halt and with a ding, the doors opened. I was getting used to these elevator rides now, and as the novelty wore off, I stopped jumping around so much in them. Don’t get me wrong, I still liked to jump in them, but just less often, and mostly when I was alone.

I was expecting to see Luca when we entered the apartment, but Malachy greeted us instead. He had a massive grin on his face and he actually looked quite good. He was dressed in black fitted trousers and a black, long sleeve button down shirt. It was simple, but it worked for him. His hair was freshly washed with some bits still damp and dripping onto his shoulders. I looked him up and down to take him in, but unfortunately, he noticed.

“I look hot, right? These are Luca’s.” He turned around and glanced back over his shoulder, shifting his gaze from me to Killian. “Look how cute my ass looks in them. Killian, what do you think? Doesn’t my ass look cute?” 

Killian just glanced at him as he walked by without saying a word.

“I think he’s jealous of how cute my ass looks.” Malachy started walking with me as I approached and he shouted out to Killian, “Don’t worry baby brother, your ass looks cute too!” He then whispered to me about how it wasn’t as cute as his own, or as cute as mine, but I chose to ignore him and kept walking.

We came to the living room and Jade was sitting on the sofa furthest from us with Elish nowhere to be seen. I must have been looking around, or Jade was just a good little housewife because he told me that Elish was just finishing his shower and getting dressed. He motioned over to the table and I saw he had laid out some drugs for me. Definitely a good little housewife.

I made myself comfortable on the other sofa without saying anything and leaned forward to take a few lines of what I assumed were dilidauds based on the coloring. Killian sat himself down next to me and was clasping his hands in his lap, wringing them tightly.

“Good evening Jade. You look well. How are you feeling?” Killian made eye contact with Jade for a whole of one second before shifting on the sofa and then leaning himself forward to take a couple lines for himself. It was clear he felt anxious, and most likely guilty about Elish cheating on Jade. Good. He sat back and shifted himself closer to me but I was watching Malachy aimlessly prancing around in the kitchen and ignored Killian looking to me for something. Comfort, I’m guessing. Well he wasn’t getting that from me. He made things awkward for himself, now he has to deal with it like the big boy he always tries to be. I think Malachy was trying to get me to check his ass out, he kept pausing to look at something in the most retarded positions. My suspicions were confirmed when he glanced back over his shoulder and upon seeing me watching him, winked. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Jade as he started to speak.

“I’m doing good thank you, Killian. You look well yourself. Elish has ordered Alfredo pasta for dinner, I hope this is okay. Luca has been given the evening off; he’s trying to keep it to himself but it’s obvious he’s still very cut up about Big Shot. Biff should be around here somewhere.” As he said this, he looked around but the fat cat had probably eaten his bodyweight in cat food and was in a food coma in one of the bedrooms. 

Killian looked around too but he was probably too nervous to actually be paying attention and was just going through the motions. It may make me a bad boyfriend but I always enjoyed Killian like this. It reminded me of when I first made him my boyfriend and had to take care of him, especially with the Perish and Asher stuff. I missed those days. During the proxy war, while I was under Proxy Jade’s influence, and with that cunt Bastian trying to kill all the immortals, Killian had proven that he could take care of himself, but now things were slowly returning back to how they were beforehand and I was seeing Killian’s neurosis peak its ugly head again. He wasn’t anywhere near as bad as Perish when he was anxious, though. That guy was a certified spastic. 

“It was very nice of you to invite -” Killian was cut off before he could finish.

“Elish invited you.” Although Jade’s face was calm and unmoved, you could hear the tension in his voice, and his words had a definite bite. Elish had his housewife trained well, but it was hard to train out the feral inside of Jade.

“Right.” Killian busied himself by moving his head around in search for Biff again. When his eyes passed over my face, I gave him a little smile. He looked back at me and I could see that small gesture relaxed him slightly. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy that he feels bad about what happened with him and Elish. Especially as Elish was my friend. But I don’t want the kid to fall into a bad place or anything. I only wanted him to mildly suffer, not have a full-on breakdown. I had shit to do. 

We sat in silence for a few more minutes as Malachy sat down next to Jade and put some cartoons on the TV. There was a knock at the door in which Jade answered and welcomed in the kitchen sengils that set up the table with plates that held mounds of pasta and garlic bread, and the smell had my stomach growling. Elish walked through to the living room just as the door closed behind the sengils.

He was wearing his usual white attire. White, slim fitted trousers and a crisp white shirt, but no cape this time. His clothes were very clearly tailored to fit him, his body looked great. Tall and ripped. Not Nero-ripped, nobody was Nero-ripped, but he was hench nonetheless. Although he was dressed quite casually (for Elish), he still looked fancier than I could ever look. His hair was past his shoulders and he had the left side tucked behind his ear, showing off all his earrings, which added the only color to his ensemble. 

“Let’s not allow the food to get cold.” Elish started walking to the table and took his place at the head, with Jade sitting to his left. Killian took the seat to his right, and I sat down next to him. Malachy grinned like the Cheshire cat at his place opposite me. I kicked him under the table and he let out an _ow_ , before quickly picking up his grin again, this time larger than before. I wondered if my eyes would roll out of my head by the time this evening was over with. Keep that crazy kid near me and we would soon find out.

“Reaver, Killian, I’m glad you could make it this evening. You both are looking much better since the last time we saw each other. I trust you’re finding your new apartment comfortable? If there is anything I can do to make it more like home for you, please do let me know.”

“No, it’s wonderful, everything is fine, honestly.” Killian smiled up at Elish. I think I could hear Jade’s teeth grinding together from over here. 

“We won’t be staying for too long, don’t go to so much trouble.” I made sure to smile sweetly at Elish too. I felt Killian’s eyes snap to me. We hadn’t discussed our plans for the future just yet, but it seemed that he was under the impression that Skyfall was going to be our new home. I could’ve scoffed at the idea. Maybe I did, I heard Elish clear his throat.

“It’s a shame to hear that, Reaver. I was looking forward to spending time with the two of you. Perhaps I will visit you in the greywastes in time. I am to assume that’s where you’ll be going? Back to Aras?”

“We haven’t really spoken about it yet.” I saw Killian shift in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. I don’t know why he would’ve thought I would want to stay here in Skyfall. Maybe he was as retarded as Perish after all.  
I got up and headed into the kitchen and left Killian to suck up to Elish some more. I needed a drink. I was going to make Jade one as well, but he joined me in the kitchen just as I was pulling two glasses from the cupboard. I decided to make Malachy a drink too, so I pulled down another glass. 

“I swear he wasn’t always that annoying, was he?” I didn’t need to ask who he was talking about, I already knew he was talking about my boyfriend.

“A lot has changed, Jade.” I didn’t mean to sound so dramatic and ominous, but hell, I was talking to the most overdramatic person I knew, so who cared. 

“Make mine a double.” He said as I poured the liquor I had found into our glasses. I made it a triple. 

As we walked back to the table the guys had started eating already, and I placed my drink next to my plate and leaned over to give Malachy his. I didn’t realize how it was probably a dick move to have not made Killian a drink until I looked at him and saw the flicker in his eyes before he quickly lowered his gaze back to his food. I started digging in, hoping Malachy wouldn’t say anything to make the awkwardness worse. But have you fucking met Malachy?

“Reavi, baby!” He took a sip and choked, spitting the drink back into his glass. “Jesus fuck, is that poison?”

“Drink it and shut up. It’s not that strong.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk so you can fuck me again?” Yeah, my eyes were definitely going to roll out of my head. I kept eating and didn’t say a word. “You know you just have to ask. You too, Jade. Oh! We can have a threesome again!” He downed his drink with a shudder and slammed the glass down on the table. “Unless you’re ready to fuck me now, Elish? I see the way you’ve been looking at me when I walk around in my tight clothes. We all know I have a cute ass. Right, Reavi?”

“Why the fuck do you have to aim that at me? Pester Jade for fuck sake.”

“Jadey already tells me I have a cute ass.” Elish and Killian’s heads both turned to Jade as he looked up to hold Elish’s gaze.

“What? He does. You did a good job when you created him.” Jade kept eating while still not shifting his eyes. 

“I’m glad you approve of my work. Finish your drink maritus. Make the table one next time, if that’s not too much to ask of you. I’m sure Killian would appreciate that.”

“Of course, magnus.” Bad little house wife. Jade finally dropped his eyes, and we finished our meal, Elish and Killian making small talk between bites.

Jade and Malachy fetched us all a drink while I sat down in the living room with Killian and Elish. I took a couple more lines and handed the sniffer to Killian. He very politely declined, and I think he was embarrassed to snort them in front of Elish. Oh well, more for me I suppose. 

As the boys came back into the living room Elish gave Jade permission to take some lines too, so I handed him the sniffer and he sat down on the other side of me. Malachy was sitting as close to Elish as he was allowed, by the looks of it.

“Thank you for the drink, Jade.” Elish took a sip. I’d not often seen him drink, so I figured he was having a rough time of it too. One of the times we had drank together led to a rather inappropriate make out session, but I didn’t have to worry about that tonight. “I would like to take a moment to thank you both for joining us this evening,” Elish said, looking at me and Killian. “I know Skyfall is still slowly healing, but I meant it when I said you had a home here in Olympus. I appreciate that things are quite strained between the four of -”

Malachy coughed, or at least tried to subtly cough to remind Elish he was there. Not that Elish could forget, the boy was practically breathing down his neck.

“Five of us.” I could’ve sworn Elish was suppressing a mammoth eye roll at this point. “It means a lot that you both could join us tonight.”

I downed my drink and I saw Killian drink his quickly too. 

I was feeling a nice buzz from the drugs and the alcohol was definitely helping to smooth the edges a bit. I was nowhere near as uncomfortable as I was when I arrived.

“Thank you for inviting us, Elish. It’s nice to catch up again.” Killian’s cheeks were a cute shade of pink, and I didn’t know if it was from the drugs earlier, the booze or if he was just being a shy goofball, but he looked fucking adorable and I wanted to put my arm around him in that moment. I didn’t though, because we were around other people and there was no way in hell I was giving him that satisfaction. I realized I wasn’t so angry at him right then either. Maybe I was being too hard on him. I don’t know, I just know that he hurt me, but I think I was ready to stop being such a jackass to him now. Or at least slightly less of a jackass.

“Yeah, thanks Elish.” Killian turned to me and I gave him a smile. A genuine smile. Okay, maybe I was tipsy, or higher than I realized. 

“Yeah, thanks Eli. I’m just happy the family is all together. It’s a shame my other bro isn’t here. It’s okay though, because he doesn’t want to fuck me, he’s made that very clear.” Malachy was also tipsy, that was obvious by the way he was somehow closer to Elish, which I didn’t think was even possible without sitting on the dude’s lap.

“Have I not made the same thing clear to you, Malachy?” Elish finished his drink and put his glass on the coffee table. I was surprised he wasn’t drinking tea by now. Maybe that was next.

“Oh, daddy-o, we both know you are only lying to yourself.” Elish cringed and I felt Jade snigger next to me. As I looked at him, I saw his cheeks were quite rosy, too. I guess we were all fucking tipsy then. 

To my surprise, Elish laughed and nudged Malachy with his shoulder. This caught Malachy off guard and he toppled over on the sofa. Jade started laughing next to me and I felt my cheeks aching from the smiling I didn’t know I was doing. 

“How many times do I have to threaten you before you stop calling me that?” 

“How many times do I have to tell you that I like it when you threaten me, daddy-o.” Malachy sat himself up and winked over at me. I thought Killian was going to go stiff beside me but he just sat back into the sofa and laughed quietly. It was nice, feeling things go back to normal. Yeah, the alcohol and drugs helped. They always helped. But progress was being made regardless, and I was relieved. I was angry with my boyfriend, and I was angry with Elish, sure. Hell, I wasn’t too proud to even admit a part of my anger came from jealousy, too. I always thought Elish and I were close, I classed him as one of my best friends. If he was going to fuck anybody, I would've thought it would’ve been me. I realized what I had just admitted to myself and ended up laughing just as the laughter around me was dying down. All eyes turned to me as if waiting for me to share the joke. Yeah, that wasn’t going to happen, thank you very much.

“You have beer?” I asked as I made my way into the kitchen before anybody could answer, Malachy hopping up to join me. Good, I could use an extra pair of hands.

When I got into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and got out five bottles and put them on the counter to open them. Malachy had the bottle opener ready and started popping off the caps. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Reavi baby. I miss you when I’m not with you. You should come over all the time. We could have sleepovers! I’ll let you spoon me if you wanted. I bet my cute ass is great to cuddle up to.” Malachy was standing in my way, so I just grabbed a bottle and took a sip. He took a bottle and drank too. He turned himself around to look behind his shoulder again and with the bottle to my lips, and without knowing what had come over me, I moved my hand to his ass and grabbed it. He was not expecting that, and the high-pitched gasp made that apparent. That noise made the blood travel straight to my cock and I laughed into my bottle at the realization of it.

“See, I knew you couldn’t resist me.” Malachy turned around and faced me again and took another swig of his beer. 

“Okay, okay!” I threw my head back and sighed. “You have a very cute ass, Malachy. Now will you fucking shut up about it.” I lowered my head again and stared at him. Killian was cute, like unbelievably cute, and Luca was adorable too, but Malachy had an edge to his cuteness. His cuteness came with a side dish of crazy, and I guess I was a sucker for it. “Get out my face and grab another beer to take back.”

As he did as I said, I decided to spank him on his ass before I grabbed the remaining bottles and followed him out. 

“Reaver!” He yelped, and I just knew he was loud enough for the others to hear in the living room. We entered and handed out the beer. I was surprised to see Elish take his and down a sip. I guess the guy really wanted to make things right between the lot of us, he was making a big effort, that’s for sure.

“ _Reaver_ what?” Killian said to me as I sat down between him and Jade again. I had to do a double take when I watched Malachy sit down. The fucking nutjob sat on Elish’s lap, one arm around his neck, the other holding his beer to his mouth. Elish sighed and look exasperated, but allowed it. I looked to Jade and saw his face scrunch up into a smile. I think he maybe loved that kid as much as I did.

Malachy pulled his lips from his beer and spoke, “Oh nothing baby brother, your boyfriend just really loves my ass, is all. He always has to touch it. I don’t blame him. I have to touch my ass all the time too. Have you seen -”

“Yes, Malachy, we’ve all seen how cute your ass is.” Killian laughed. Like, actually laughed. I thought for sure I would get a sour look, a huff, a scowl, something. He turned to me and said, “Always? He _always_ has to touch it?” Still there was laughter in his eyes, his face so much more relaxed. I looked to the table and understood why. I noticed some of the drugs were gone. He must have taken some while I was in the kitchen. I loved it when my boy was high with me.

I laughed too, feeling Jade giggling beside me. Even Elish was happy. He wasn’t laughing at the moment, but his eyes were beaming. Had he taken some drugs too? 

“Not always, Malachy you little shit.” I said as I took another sip. He squirmed on Elish’s lap, finished his beer and slammed it onto the table. I don’t know why he felt the need to keep slamming his shit down. He was going to break something soon enough. Oh well, that wasn't my problem.

“It could be always, if you wanted Reavi baby. My ass is yours whenever you want it. I remember how good you were to it in that bunker. And you, Jade.” He winked at Jade, who threw his hands over his face and let out a _fuck sake, Malachy_. “I think about it most nights. The way you both took turns fucking it. Remember when you ate it, Reaver? Did you eat my ass too, Jade? You probably did, I wouldn’t be able to resist eating my ass out either. And when you fucked it at the same time?! Oh fuck that was the best thing ever! Even better than all my rooms of torture at Candyland. I cum -” He stopped his insufferable babbling and turned his head to look at Elish. Their eyes locked and Elish just stared him down when Malachy’s mouth parted slightly. I didn’t know what the fuck that was about.

“Proceed, Malachy.” Elish said seriously, but not ruining the good mood. Jade leaned forward upon seeing this look on Elish’s face, and I was starting to get a bit anxious. I really hoped they weren’t going to fight about this here, in front of me and Killian. I turned to my boyfriend and it looked like he shared the same worry. I put my arm around him to show my support, and I realized I must be very buzzed if I was willing to do that in front of these people. He gave me a shy smile and nuzzled himself into my side, clearly appreciating the comfort.

Not taking his eyes off of Elish but spouting his nonsense towards me and Jade, and god help me the kid must have a death wish, Malachy continued, “I was going to say that I cum to the memory of it. How stuffed I felt. Being trapped between both of your bodies. Hearing you both breathing and groaning. Jade makes the sexiest moans. Doesn’t he, Reaver? And his cock,” Jesus Christ was he... Still staring at Elish I could’ve sworn the kid was... He was. He was grinding his fucking ass on Elish’s lap...

Killian must have noticed the same thing because his head turned to me and I could see the look of bewilderment on his face. I turned to see how livid Jade must be, but instead of rage on his face, I saw... Shit, I remembered that look. That wasn’t a look of anger. Oh, fuck me, this was not good. I had to grab Killian and get out of here quick. But even though I was telling myself that, I couldn’t take my eyes off of Jade. I couldn’t move.

“His cock fucked me so hard I thought I was going to be paralyzed again.” Fucking hell, Malachy. You fucking deviant. Then he said something I was not expecting. Even more so than any of this shit he had been chatting so far. “Did you fuck Killian that hard too, Elish, when you had him all to yourself?”

My head snapped to Killian, I was so certain I was going to need to get up and comfort him in a second, but instead of him almost bursting into tears, Killian held my gaze and there was a distinct look of lust in his eyes. What the fuck was going on here? They were becoming glassy, and his cheeks were so flushed I was positive it wasn’t just from the alcohol and drugs. I loved that look on him. The way he looked so innocent but you could tell his thoughts were far from it. He always had such a dirty mind. I fucking loved that mind, and the way his mouth spoke those dirty thoughts. He noticed the way I was scanning his face and so help me god, he fucking bit his bottom lip and I felt my dick twinge at the sight of it. I wanted to kiss him. I don’t know why here, during all of this talk about me fucking Malachy, or Elish fucking Killian, but I just wanted to take his face in my hands and coax his tongue out with my own. I wanted to taste him. So badly did I want to taste him. The way he looked back at me had me knowing he wanted the same thing. I was quickly reminded that my boyfriend wasn’t as innocent as he used to be.

I don’t know what possessed me to say it, and I’ll probably be regretting it for the rest of my immortal life, but I stopped overanalyzing the situation and just opened my mouth and said, “Answer his question, Elish. Did you fuck Killian as hard as you know Jade fucked Malachy’s ass while my cock was still inside of him, too?” This was not going to end well. Fuck me, this was not going to end well.

I heard every heartbeat in the room jolt at my question, and the deafening sound of them all pounding inside of their chests had me needing to tune it out.

“Reaver, I -” Killian started, scanning my eyes with that look of lust still heavy on his face, but Elish cut him off before he could finish.

“A few of the times, indeed, I’m sure I did fuck him as hard, Malachy. A few of the times I’m sure I fucked him harder.”

I was expecting Killian to try and stammer an awkward apology, for his eyes to start welling up. I expected him to look mortified. To be so ashamed that he’d run out of that room, get into the elevator and make a beeline to our apartment. But the atmosphere in the room had changed, and Killian rode the wave with it.

“I’m sure you did too, Elish. There were times I also worried I was going to be paralyzed. Jade is a very lucky man to have you whenever he wants.” Hearing this from Killian broke me. And not in the way I would’ve been broken a couple of weeks ago. Hearing this now, while Malachy was fucking grinding on Elish’s lap and Jade was watching with a boner in his pants most likely, had me itching to take my hand and place it between my legs. But I knew better than that. Instead, I took it and placed it on Jade’s thigh, and took my other arm off of Killian’s shoulder, sat my bottle on the table and turned myself towards Jade. His head turned to me, his eyes taking a bit longer to pull away from looking at Elish, but when they finally met mine, I took my free hand and placed it behind his head. Then I did something that would’ve either ruined the entire night, or allowed for it to properly begin. Thankfully, it was the latter.

I pulled Jade towards me and locked his lips against my own. I heard somebody whisper an _ahh, fuck_ from behind me but I couldn’t place where it came from. Malachy, most likely. But I didn’t care. My hand slid up Jade’s thigh until I could feel the heat from his groin against my palm, and allowed my tongue to tease his. Of course, I could always count on Jade to tango. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I tasted the beer on his breath. He glided his tongue against my own and I felt my pants getting tighter. This bought back a lot of great memories. Some, less great, but still fucking hot. His lips were soft but there was a firmness to the kiss that was begging me to be rougher. So I was. I was a guest here after all, I had to be polite and do as I was asked, right? I pulled the hand that was behind his neck to the front and lightly squeezed pressure on either side of his windpipe, pulling his body closer towards my own. I felt his breath hitch at this, and a tiny moan escaped his mouth and flowed into mine. I felt one of his hands make its way to grip my forearm, but he didn’t try to push me away. He was squeezing it tight, and I knew it was turning him on as much as it were me. I kept roughly kissing him when I heard Elish speak.

“Go to Killian.” He said to Malachy, and I felt Killian shift slightly next to me before I felt the sofa dip under Malachy’s weight. Shamefully, a part of me had forgotten about Killian. I was briefly worried that I had just overstepped, but based on him still sitting beside me and my head not getting whacked by tiny Killi fists, I was quickly able to let go of the concern. I wanted to see what my boyfriend was going to do with his crazy clone brother so I pulled away from the kiss with Jade, keeping my hands exactly where they were but loosening the pressure around Jade’s neck.

I saw Malachy straddle Killian and my heart skipped at the sight. Although their frames were similar, Killian looked so small under Malachy, but that only made him look hotter to me. Malachy put both his hands on either side of Killian’s face and leaned down to kiss him. It was a slow kiss, and Killian took his hands and rested them on the outsides of Malachy’s thighs. Malachy pulled his mouth away and licked my boyfriend’s lips with his tongue before leaning back into the kiss. That alone made the pressure in my pants unbearable. I must be fully hard by now. I needed more.

“Jade.” Elish’s voice was a background noise. I was focusing on watching the boy I loved kissing his older brother. Fuck, this family was weird... Eh, so what?

I felt movement beneath my hands and turned my attention back to Jade. He was starting to undress. Oh, shit. Okay. So, this was happening. I moved my hands to help him take off his top. He was wearing a Metallica sleeveless vest, and on his lower half? Oh, fuck. He was wearing leather pants, but what had me cursing under my breath wasn’t the pants, but rather the stiff cock I could see the outline of underneath them. When his vest was off, I batted his hands from his pants and started unbuttoning them myself. Movement out the corner of my eye caught my attention and I looked over to see Elish standing, unbuttoning his shirt. Yeah, this was definitely happening. When Jade stood up to remove his pants, I pulled my own black t-shirt over my head and sat back into the sofa. I hadn’t made the effort to dress up like Killi had, and I guess neither had Jade. Apparently, that didn’t matter. 

I looked back at Killian and saw Malachy grinding against him, still making out with each other, but Killian’s hands had travelled further back to cup Malachy’s ‘cute’ ass. Before I could even say or do anything Jade stood up in front of me, separated my legs and knelt down between them. He started unzipping my cargo pants and pulled them down and off me, with me lifting my ass into the air to help him out. 

I watched as he licked his lips upon seeing the bulge in my boxers. This guy, _fuck_. He palmed my dick over my underwear and looked behind himself towards his husband. I looked too. Elish was sitting back on the sofa, fully naked with his legs separated and his hard cock in his hand, stroking it lazily, with his eyes scanning the four of us. As I watched him, unable to take my eyes off him, he looked at my face and smiled. It was a very dirty smile; one I knew he was solely capable of making because he was a chimera. His face had lost its seriousness, but he still looked fucking terrifying. As I watched Elish I could feel Jade’s hand at the rim of my boxers, and I lifted my ass again to allow him to slide them off. 

“Fuck Reavi, baby! I missed that cock. Did I already say that? I feel like I’ve already said that? Well, it’s true. I missed it.” I turned my attention to Malachy. He and Killian had stopped kissing but Malachy was still straddling my boyfriend. Malachy’s eyes were on my dick but Killian was watching my face. His face was so flushed, his ears were practically crimson. I put my hand behind his head and pulled him to me for a kiss. He tasted so sweet. He always did, even after having drank beer like the rest of us. I separated our mouths when I felt a hand on my dick, but before I could look I lent my forehead against Killian’s and just closed my eyes. I was feeling good. The drugs had given me such a good buzz, the alcohol helping to loosen me up, and the company was just fucking fantastic. 

“I love you.” I said to Killian, my eyes still closed and my forehead still pressed against his. “I really fucking love you, okay?”

“I love you too, baby. You’re sure about this? You’re not going to regret this when you wake up tomorrow? You know how horny Reaver gets...”

“That’s a problem for tomorrow. Let’s just relax, okay baby?” I wanted to reassure him I was fine, that this was good, that this was fucking amazing. But I had a hand on my cock and there was only so little restraint I had.

I lifted my head away from Killian’s and looked to see that the hand I had assumed was Jade’s was actually Malachy’s. He was leaning over, stroking my shaft, and he was kissing Jade who had risen up on his knees. It felt so good but I was suddenly aware of the fact that my dick was the only one out between the four of us, and I had to remedy this immediately. Leaning forward, I pulled Jade’s boxers down, exposing his rigid cock and seeing the glisten of precum on the tip. He took the boxers off himself one leg at a time while still kneeling down between my legs. 

Malachy got up from Killian and he started to quickly, and I mean really fucking quickly, undress himself. Killian removed his clothes slower, and I noticed why. His eyes had found Elish, sitting on his sofa with his cock still in his hand. Without saying anything he stood up, finished getting undressed, and then slowly started walking over towards him.

“Killian.” Elish said sternly. I guess this was as relaxed as he got.

“Elish.” I could practically hear Killian gulping. He was nervous, that was obvious. I always loved how shy he could be. “May I?” Fuck me, the kid was asking permission? Jesus fuck he was precious. I wanted to kiss him just for that alone.

Malachy got down on his knees beside Jade, giving me an amazing view. I looked down and saw them kissing, a hand each on my thighs, Jade’s other hand on my dick. I’m pretty sure with the way his shoulder was moving, Malachy’s other hand was on his own member, stroking it vigorously. I guess he was just really excited to be here. When I lifted my gaze I could see Elish on the other sofa, Killian on his lap with a leg on either side of him. Upon watching them kissing I felt my dick twinge and looked down to see Jade now looking up at me smirking.

“Hot, right? Killian looks so tiny on top of him. I can’t wait to see Elish destroy him.” Jade was still grinning. I supposed he had taken a look at the two of them while I had. He was right, though. Killian looked so small compared to Elish’s tall, muscular body. Elish’s hands were on Killi’s ass, spreading them apart, and I could see his cock rubbing between the cheeks. I almost lost my shit then and there, that was the hottest fucking thing I had ever seen. Before I could express that thought, I felt a wetness on the head of my dick. Looking down I saw Malachy’s mouth swallowing my dick whole. So eager to please. Malachy was a fucking trip. Jade got up from between my legs and if Malachy wasn’t doing his goddamn best to make my cock feel amazing I would have had something to say about it. He walked over to his husband and got down between his legs. Such a good pet. Always on his knees begging to service his master. 

Jade put his hands over Elish’s and stuck his tongue out and lent forward. He started licking his husband’s cock as it was sliding against my boyfriend’s ass and I was reminded of the time Killian and I let Drake into the tent with us out in the Plaguelands. 

I felt a coldness against my dick then, and when I looked I saw that Malachy had his attention fully on the three on the other sofa, too. Pulling the boy up had his attention back to me and I pulled him down onto my lap, joining our mouths straight away. We kissed for what felt like a few minutes, him grinding himself on me like he had done with Killian beforehand. I could hear little whimpers from the other sofa, some heavy breathing and some profanities thrown in too for good measure.

“Can I ride you, Reaver? Please let me ride you? Let me sit on your cock, Reaver, please?” Well, when he put it like that how could I refuse him?

“Fuck, Reaver.” That was Killian’s voice, and it grabbed my attention. He was staring at me with his head thrown back, Elish kissing his neck and Jade still behind him, his tongue teasing his ass as well as Elish’s cock. “Are you going to let him ride you?”

“You want to see that, do you?” I couldn’t take my eyes off him. His whole body was flushed and he was slowly grinding himself against Elish, with his hands resting on Elish’s shoulders. “You want to see my cock in Malachy’s ass as he bounces himself up and down on it?” Malachy must have gotten off of my lap while I was distracted and was off waiting patiently to the side or something, I wasn’t sure, my attention was solely on my boyfriend’s face, the eyes he was struggling to keep open and focused on me, his short breaths and panting, the hair falling around his face. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, even more so in this moment. 

“Reaver,” He said breathlessly. “Reaver, please.” And I realized then that he wasn’t just begging to watch me fuck Malachy, but he was begging me to tell him to take Elish’s cock, too. He was waiting for my blessing. Because he was a fucking angel and I didn’t deserve that boy.

“Fuck him, baby. Show me what I missed out on the first-time round.”

And with this, Jade pulled a bottle of lube out from god knows where, Elish’s trousers that were on the floor, a hidden compartment of the sofa, his goddamn ass, I don’t fucking know. But that good little housewife knew his duties, and he opened that bottle and poured some lube on his husband’s cock. It must have been cold against Killi’s ass because he gasped and jolted forward slightly. Elish took one of his hands from Killian’s ass cheeks and cupped his chin, forcing Killian to look at him. I could see Malachy heading over to Jade with his hand stretched out, and Jade put the bottle of lube in his palm before Malachy headed back towards me. Watching Killian’s face, I saw out the corner of my eye Jade take Elish’s lubed up cock in his hand as Elish lifted my boyfriend up over his dick with the hand that was left on his ass. I could see Jade position the cock against Killian’s opening, and as Elish pulled Killian’s chin towards him and locked their lips, I saw him lower Killian slowly onto his cock. I could see that the pressure of Killian’s grip on Elish’s shoulders was leaving indents into the chimera’s skin. They were making out, Jade’s other hand on his own cock now, and finally I could see Elish break through. 

Killian pulled his face away from Elish and gasped, his face scrunched up and his body tense. However, he still allowed himself to lower onto Elish, not getting scared and pussying out. I was so proud of him. Elish’s cock was bigger than mine, not by much though, and I knew it must have been daunting for him to take it, but Killian was determined, and so he lowered himself all the way until he was sitting down on Elish’s lap. He sat there for a moment, allowing his body to get used to being stuffed in this way.

“There’s a good boy. Tell your boyfriend how that feels, Killian.” Elish pecked Killi’s lips before Killi turned to me.

“Reaver, baby, it’s big. It’s so big. I- _Fuck_. Reaver.” Elish started to lift Killian’s body up again, completely distracting him from his thoughts, leaving him unable to keep his eyes open any longer. Elish pulled him up until I was sure his cock would pop out if he pulled him any higher, and then slowly lowered him back down. Killian groaned at this, and Elish began nipping his jaw with his teeth and laying little kisses up to his ear. 

I was just about to put my hand between my legs at the sight of it, but Malachy was there with the bottle of lube, and he was very fucking ready.

He poured the liquid from the open bottle onto my dick, slathering it with the stuff, before throwing it onto the sofa next to me. 

“You ready, baby?” Malachy’s mischievous grin had my heart pumping blood around my body so fast I almost felt light headed. “Let me ride you, please Reaver? I’ve been good, look, I haven’t even cum yet!”

“Come here you fucking crazy idiot,” I returned the grin, maybe even going as far as to say I was smiling. Okay, maybe I was fucking beaming.

Malachy jumped onto my lap, not dignified in the least, and wrapped his arms around my neck and slammed his lips into mine. I huffed a laugh through my nose as I kissed him back, hearing the sounds of Killian riding Elish’s cock now. I was going to be dreaming of this night for years to come, I knew that for a fact. All my favorite people in one room, naked and fucking, and the night was only young. All that was missing were Reno and Nero. Hey, maybe next time.

I wanted a better view of Killian so I wrapped my arms around Malachy’s waist and stood up. He gripped his legs around me as I lowered one knee onto the sofa, and lowered him down onto his back. I could look up to the left and see Killian perfectly. He was still only slowly riding Elish, and I didn’t know if that was because he was still getting used to the cock in his ass, or if it was to allow Jade to continue licking him and Elish behind him. 

Elish turned to me and I smiled at him before biting Malachy’s earlobe and then lifting myself up again. I got up and leant down at the coffee table to quickly have a bump of what was remaining. Jade must have had the same idea as he came over and joined me.

“Reaverrr... Hurry uuuup...” I rolled my eyes I think for the 40th time that night, looking over at Malachy, who was watching the other two, as he lay on his back, his legs spread open and high up in the air and his hand pumping away on his cock. Such a needy baby. Maybe he needed a spanking.

I snorted a couple more lines and handed the sniffer to Jade. He snorted his and before I got up to head back to Malachy he pulled me into him and kissed me. It was hard and it was fast and I almost took him right then and there over that coffee table. 

“Hey! Fuck you Jade, back off! Wait your turn! I’ve been good, I haven’t even made myself cum yet, I’ve behaved myself all night, you can fucking wait you little shitfuck!” Mine and Jade’s laughing broke our kiss, Elish and Killian laughing out too, and the room filled with the sound of it. “Hey, come on Reaver, stop messing me around here.” I quickly kissed Jade again, then we parted, him returning to one sofa, me returning to the other.

“Alright Malachy, let’s get this shit over with, shall we?” One side of my face lifted up in a smirk. He clutched his hand to his chest in a mock hurt expression and cringed.

“Oof, right to the heart. Such a cunt. That’s why I like you, Reavi. You act like you hate the world and you fuck like it too. I -” Before he could finish his whinging, I cut him off by plunging two of my fingers inside of his lubed-up hole without any warning (he must have lubed himself up while I was taking another hit, the guy was really eager). He screamed out my name and my smirk grew wider. “Fuck, Reaver. See? Such a cunt.”

I pulled my fingers out slowly, and then added another and plunged the three middle fingers in, his arms flying to grab his legs as he breathed a heavy puff of air out of his lungs.

“Reav -” I moved the fingers in and out quickly, finger fucking his hole, and quickly, without even thinking, roughly added my pinky to the mix. “Reav -”, I could barely see with how squinted my eyes were due to the fat smile on my face.

“Okay! Fuck, Reaver! Okay! Sorry! Do it properly, please!” I laughed and slowly pulled my fingers out. I took the middle three and gently pushed them back in, and started to slowly build a rhythm with my hand. I curved my fingers to find his prostate and started to massage it with every thrust of my fingers into his ass. He separated his legs further and started to moan, his head thrown back against the sofa, his eyes closed over. I looked at his face just as he flicked his tongue out to lick his bottom lip, and that was the limit of my restraint.

I pulled my fingers out, and before Malachy could protest, I lined myself up between his ass cheeks, the head of my cock rubbing against his hole. He was looking down at me, and we watched my cock as I pushed into him. He tensed his body up slightly, but I persevered and my head broke in. I gave him a couple of seconds, and looked up at his face. He shifted his eyes to me and I could’ve sworn there was a look of total admiration and devotion on his stupid mug. He was so fucking sexy I couldn’t bring myself to look away, so I watched his face as I pushed the rest of myself into him. His mouth opened and his face pinched up, his eyebrows furrowing. FUCK. I could look at his face all fucking day. I grabbed his legs and spread them apart, further exposing his rock-hard cock. I was expecting it to have softened slightly with the finger fucking but I guess he really was a deviant. I leaned myself down and licked his lips. He brought his tongue out to meet mine and I licked it as I started slowly fucking him. His ass was so tight but I didn’t feel the need to get any extra lube, and he didn’t seem to be too bothered either. I playfully bit down on his tongue, before licking it again, playing with his tip with my own. His eyes were closed now and his cheeks were pink, and he looked so much like Killian in that moment. As I continued my pace, I pulled my face away and let my eyes travel his body. His body was slim and lanky, but he was definitely looking better since being made immortal. His cock was dripping precum and it was forming a little pool on his belly. I removed one of my hands from his legs and ran two fingers through the small amount of liquid that had gathered. I pushed my fingers into Malachy’s mouth and his eyes flew open to see what I was doing. He quickly looked down at my hand and his eyes lifted up to meet my own. He started sucking on my fingers and I saw the corners of his mouth upturn into a smirk, and that was when I lost all my self-control. 

I began slamming into his ass now, the force knocking his body around while my fingers were still in his mouth. I pushed them in further, added a third, and he gagged against them. This just turned me on more and I started fucking him harder, grunting with each thrust into his tight, little ass. This must have gotten the attention of Jade because I noticed him approach us. He put his hand on my forearm again, this time to pull my hand away though, and although I was reluctant, I obliged. See, I could share.

“Hey! Wh -” Before Malachy could properly voice his complaint, Jade laid one knee next to Malachy’s head and pushed his dick into his mouth. Fuck, that’s one way of shutting him up. His eyes bugged out as he looked up at Jade, his body still rocking with the force of my thrusts. Jade started thrusting his own dick into Malachy’s mouth, and before I could return my hand to Malachy’s free leg, Jade grabbed it for me and yanked it back towards Malachy’s chest.

Malachy moved a hand to his cock and started jerking it, his eyes glassing over as he tried to keep them looking at Jade. Jade was relentless, and Malachy was gagging over and over again, drool spilling down his chin. He looked so fucking sexy when you couldn’t hear him talk.

I looked over Jade’s shoulder, still pounding myself into Malachy, and noticed Elish had flipped Killian onto his back too, and the white-haired chimera was looking directly at me as he pounded Killian with the same force as that of which I was pounding Malachy.

“How does Malachy feel, Reaver? You look like you’re enjoying yourself with my creation.” Elish asked me. I glanced down at Killian, his expression the same as that of Malachy’s. He was letting out huffs of breath with every thrust, and when I tuned my hearing I could hear small little moans escaping his lips. My eyes skimmed his body, and I noticed a glistening on his belly and chest.

“He’s tight and he’s filthy, but he often needs to be made to shut the fuck up.” With this, I playfully slapped Malachy’s cheek and his eyes darted to me. He couldn’t move his face though, that was still being rammed by Jade. I slapped it again, but this time slightly harder, and I felt my stomach knot at the way his face looked so submissive and subservient. I made a mental note to fuck his face after Jade was done, there was no argument there. “I see you’ve been enjoying one of your other creations. Did you let him cum, or was that an accident?” I tilted my chin towards Killian, who was slowly becoming a bit livelier again. I guessed he had cum when he was riding Elish, and they had only just flipped to this position moments beforehand.

“There are no accidents. Mr. Massey knows he cannot cum without permission.” Killian’s head flopped to the side and he looked up at me. The look of euphoria on his face had me thrusting myself into Malachy so hard I was feeling the build up towards my own orgasm. Malachy was muffling moans but Jade’s cock was being rammed so hard and fast into his throat he couldn’t say anything even if he wanted to. Which he probably did, it was Malachy after all.

Elish started speeding up his thrusts as Killian moved his hand to his dick. He started slowly pumping it, and I think he knew Elish was close to cumming. I wondered if Elish had cum with Killian in the previous position. I was about to ask this, but Elish spoke first. 

“Are you going to allow Malachy to cum, or are you punishing the boy for something?” Elish was grunting lowly now, Killian’s free hand wrapped around his back, and I bet he was scratching him hard enough to draw blood. 

Malachy mumbled something, so I looked down at him. His eyes were pleading and I knew he was begging me to let him cum. 

“He can cum. He’s been a good boy, haven’t you Malachy?” I patted his cheek again, this time softer than the last. The reaction was still the same though, he had that look of neediness in his eyes. Eyes which were crying. His face was blotchy now, and the amount of drool that was pouring from his mouth made him look as insane as I often pondered he was. “You want to cum for me, puppy?” Puppy? Huh, I guess Nero really did rub off on me. Whatever. I’ll thank him later. Malachy nodded his head as much as he could with Jade’s cock still being stuffed down into his throat, and his hand started pumping his cock faster. “Cum for me. Let me see you cum while me and Jade spit roast you. Yeah, baby?”

“Fuck, Reaver I’m going to cum down his throat if you carry on talking like that.” Jade grabbed a handful of Malachy’s hair and forced him to look up at him. “You hear that, Malachy? I’m going to cum down your fucking throat. Then I’m going to pull out and Reaver’s going to come round here and fuck it again. You want that? You want to taste mine and Reaver’s cum again? You remember how it tasted before, don’t you?”

Malachy sobbed, or choked some more, it was hard to tell which. I wouldn’t be surprised if Jade killed him with the way his cock was being forced into his mouth. It was a beautiful sound and I was feeling myself coming so close to the edge. Jade reached his peak before either of us, though. 

“Fuck. Fuck!” Jade’s body started to shudder as he rammed his cock into Malachy’s mouth, and with the extra gagging and choking sounds coming from the boy, I could tell Jade was cumming into his mouth, and as much down his throat as was possible. Malachy’s eyes were still streaming, and there was cum mixing in with the drool dripping down his chin. The sight and sounds had me reaching my climax, the tension building up and exploding through my body. Just as I felt my body go over the edge, I saw Malachy’s own load shoot from his dick. It spurted up his body and onto his chest. I rammed myself into his ass as I rode the orgasm, his hole clenching around my cock making it feel like my orgasm was never going to stop. I rammed myself into Malachy for the last few times, feeling the orgasm finally subside. I looked at Malachy’s face just as it came to an end, and catching my breath I saw him looking up at Jade, his eyes barely open. Jade pulled out of his mouth first, then I followed, pulling myself from his ass. The kid just dropped his legs and splayed his arms out to either side of himself, and if I couldn’t see that he was starting to swallow the contents of his mouth I would’ve been worried that we had actually killed the boy.

Jade knelt down and started to lick Malachy’s face clean, and so help me god I was already hard again at the sight of it. I leaned forward and helped him out, licking the saliva and cum from Malachy’s chin, then lowering myself to lick Malachy’s own cum off his chest. Once we had licked the boy clean, Jade and I leaned into each other and kissed deeply. It was a very euphoric kiss, both of us riding the high from the drugs but also from our orgasms. We broke apart when we heard Killian speak.

“Elish. I’m - Elish, please may I cum? Ple- Elish?” Killian begging to cum was the final nail in the coffin, I had to find a place to put my cock again, and fast. Jade must have sensed this, because he took my hand and led me to the sofa that our partners were laying on. He knelt down in front of Killian, and started kissing him. There was something strange about those two kissing, it was something I had never pictured, or ever thought I would see. But I was loving it. Before I could get down behind Jade, he crawled on his knees so he was... So he could line his mouth up with Killian’s dick. Holy shit, I loved this cicaro. 

Killian gasped as Jade’s tongue started teasing the head, and Killian removed his hand from his dick and weaved it into Jade’s hair. I found the lube that must have fallen from the sofa I fucked Malachy on, and popped the lid open and slathered my stiff rod with the stuff. I looked over Jade’s body and saw him start to take the whole of Killian’s cock into his mouth, Elish slowing his pace slightly so Jade could get acclimatized. I took a finger and started running it along Jade’s hole. I would’ve eaten his goddamn ass but I didn’t want to miss this view. I pushed my finger in and heard a small moan from the lips wrapped around my boyfriend’s cock. I added another and started teasing the hole. I wanted to be considerate and get Jade’s ass ready to take my cock, but there was only so much I could take, and all of this was way past my threshold. I pulled out my fingers and stretched his cheeks apart with one of my hands, and used the other to line myself up. I wasn’t prepared to be as gentle as I had initially been while fucking Malachy, and if anybody wouldn’t care about that it would be the Shadow Killer himself. I pushed the head of my cock against Jade’s hole, and heard a sharp gasp as I broke through. Jade’s head was still going up and down on my boyfriend’s cock, Elish still ramming his ass. Killian had his right leg up on Elish’s shoulder, the other he was holding to his chest. Elish had his left hand against the back of the sofa holding himself up, supporting his weight with every thrust, and he moved his other hand onto Jade’s ass, spreading the cheeks for me. I took the hand that was on Jade’s ass and moved it up to his waist and held him firmly as my other hand guided the shaft in all the way to the base. With my hand now being free, I lifted it and took Elish’s face and brought it to my own. 

Kissing Elish was intense. He was such an authoritative figure, so powerful and in charge. And when you kissed him, you felt almost honored by it. He kissed me roughly, and I knew it was because he was putting so much energy into fucking Killian. I slipped my tongue into his mouth as I pulled my cock to the head, before then ramming it into Jade’s ass again. Elish brought his tongue to mine and we kissed messily, and it was the sexiest fucking thing. I started pounding myself into Jade to the sounds of Killian’s moans, Jade’s mumbled groans, and the taste of Elish in my mouth.

“I love you”. I broke the kiss and looked to Killian and saw his eyes on me, he had a soppy smile on his face, but it didn’t last. With Elish forcefully fucking him, and Jade sucking his dick properly now, or rather, as properly as he could with Killian being knocked about on the sofa by Elish’s hard thrusts and Jade being thrown about a bit too. “Oh...my god, oh fuck.” He tried keeping his eyes on me, I knew he was really fucking trying, but it was too much for him and his face started to pinch together, his chest getting redder. 

“Cum for me, Killian. Cum for us.” Elish panted, whatever hair wasn’t stuck to the sweat on his face was flying around as he moved himself in and out of my boyfriend.

“Reaver-” I don’t know why he called my name as he came, but I fucking loved it. His body began to jolt, his muscles spasming as he released his load into Jade’s mouth. The sight must have done it for Elish, because his body started to sporadically spasm too. He hadn’t made much noise this evening, but when he came Elish let out a deep moan, the sound alone making Jade groan onto Killian’s dick as he lapped up the cum that was being shot into his mouth. 

With Elish’s final thrusts into Killian’s ass, I felt my second orgasm approach, but instead of cumming into Jade, I pulled myself out of him. I got up and stood over Killian’s face. His glassy eyes found mine, and out of the periphery of my vision I saw Jade sit back onto his knees and Elish pull himself out of my boyfriend’s ass. They were both watching me now, and I saw Elish put his hand on his husband’s dick and start pumping it, as I started to rapidly stroke my own cock over Killi’s mouth. 

Smirking at me, he breathlessly said “Are you going to cum on my face, baby? You want me to taste your cum?”. He licked his lips, his cheeks still flushed and his eyes still with a sheen to them. He was covered in sweat, and I wasn’t sure if it was entirely his own or if some had dripped onto him from Elish. I kept jerking myself off as I felt Killian’s left hand cup my thigh. “I want to taste you, baby. Reaver, cum on me.” The pressure started to build in my groin, I felt it in my thighs and my lower back, and I was ready to burst. Killian must have been able to read my tells, he opened his mouth, his tongue sticking out, and to really get me, he started wiggling his tongue as the corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk.

The wave crashed into me at the same time I heard Jade cumming under Elish’s hand, and my cum started to shoot out my dick as I aimed it into Killian’s mouth. Some missed and hit his cheek and chin, but most of it found his tongue. I kept stroking myself through my orgasm, trying to get as much pleasure from it as I could. Killian swallowed what was in his mouth and his tongue peaked out to lap up what was around his lips. A final spurt hit his lips and my body gave one last tremor. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. The room was silent, I think we all were just taking a moment. It was peaceful and tranquil, and I don’t think my body had felt so relaxed in such a long time. I opened my eyes and looked down at Killian. He was still looking up at me, the look of love on his face was piercing. I gave him a soft smile and turned my attention to Elish and Jade. They were holding each other’s gaze, Elish’s hand on Jade’s cheek, slowly rubbing it with his thumb. The look on Jade’s face was the same as that on Killian’s. Elish and I were lucky to have such devoted partners. Although we all had our issues, and there were times when things felt all kinds of fucked up, we both had our boys, and nothing would change that. I was about to lean in to kiss my boyfriend when an irritating noise from the other sofa made us all jump.

“Okay I’m ready to go again. Daddy-o, your turn! You’re going to fuck me now, yeah?” We all laughed at Malachy’s inability to read the fucking room. “Elish, you’re going to fuck me now, aren’t you?” The panic in his voice was so satisfying. There was something about watching that kid squirm, I couldn’t explain it. 

“Maybe next time, Malachy.” Elish quipped, and I heard Malachy’s heart stammer.

“Oh, fucking, come on!”

We all laughed again, and I leaned forward and kissed my boyfriend. What a strange night. Maybe I won’t be in such a hurry to get back to the greywastes after all.


End file.
